Meetings with Strangers
by DarkRiku'sGirlfriend
Summary: You could steel your soul for anything, but it's when the icy hands of fate toss away your only remaining love that the world will colapse to your shoulders. Only death will follow Dante's path now. R
1. Meetings With Stangers Ch 1

Dante turned his head towards the north. He tasted blood, heavy in his mouth. No half demon could withstand what he took each day. Yet, he lived. His white hair was covered in small crystals of frozen water. High atop a mountain, he destroyed the left flank of an army of the damned. Some desipele he would make. Adreneline pumped through his veins as he slashed up and down through the hard winds. Despite his super-human strength, the sword was becoming heavier and heavier. The wind came in furius gusts, and even for him, the sun was blinding. Vergil had escaped last time, but Dante would decapetate his possed twin when next they met. At the top of this mountain, he could see everything for miles. Vangaurds and Sloths countinued to apear. But where so high up was there sand? Their eyes glowed as he chopped them away. Their violent screams were heard for miles around, echoing through the virtually empty space between Heaven and Hell-on-Earth. That was not a holy place anymore. Vergil was mearly a distraction before. But, blinded with rage, Dante chased his brother. Vergil knew what would happen next. If only Dante could locate him. Atop the mountain, his sharp eyes would domonate every corner of the city, but armies of foes appeared from litterally no where. All snow and rocks here. No happy medium.

Blood seemed to spurt from his sword . Should an army of Hell's decipeles, the living evil dead, have blood? Dante didn't know, nor did he care. The sun caught his bright blue eyes. A fair, almost kindley offset, to his dark rough appearance. He twitched as a scyte entered his body. He was almost convinced that this was his limit. Weeks without food or water, days without rest of any sort...It was tiring, even for one as mighty as he. A Greed appeared fiffty feet away towards his left. It would cause serious problems if he didn't destroy it now. Devil Trigger would wear him out even more. Though it usually provided great advantages, he was exauhsted and it reqiured a massive amount of energy to transform. Pulling out his nunchucks, Dante slipped the sword away and performed Revolver. It knocked a fair amount of the devilish warriors away, but they closed in fast. He colapsed in the snow. It was too much stress. Frost had covered all but his upper arms. His hair, eyes, and eye lashes glittered as his sight darkened. He saw fire and memories flashed trough his mind. His enemies began to move slower, cherishing this victory. Everything began to blur in his eyes, and he felt a warm tear run down his cheek. _'This can't happen. Not now...not when I'm so..s-so close.' _The cold consumed him, letting it's frosty minnions bite Dante's cheeks. He went in and out of concoiusness in those few seconds, strugling to keep his head up.

He saw one demon turn into a pile of dust and rags, the scyte falling to the ground. It's blood splattered his face. Everything seemed to slow more and more. He was faintly aware of a flash of darkness over the white snow. He caught a glimpse of a human figure killing the twisted creatures, but not a decent one. The figure dashed through the snow with in-human speed, slashing away at the beings. Vaugely aware of the taste of blood in his mouth anymore, Dante stared at the flashes of light and darkness. Could it be Vergil, destroying the dis-obedient demonic beings? He breifly looked at his bloodied nunchucks, then was startled by a skull not a foot-and-a-half away from his nose. He struggled to reach it, but then blanked out. The human figure had been a woman. Her attack surprised the enemy, who fled when they saw her. The startled foe retreated like the cowarly servants they were. More of them fled then died durring a surprise attack.

The woman walked over to Dante's disgruntled form on the ground. His pants were torn, held together merely by spare threads. He had some flesh wounds but they would heal within a short time. Blood stained the previously white snow in the vasinity. The woman stood above him, gripping over the circomstances. A defeated ally, as she saw him. Lying in the snow, the exauhsted Dante was surrounded by the blood of his enemies, dust from the remains of the already dead corpeses covering him from head too toe. Feeling a sense of brotherhood with this strange man in some way or the other made her want to help him. But would she jeprodize her own life and goal by saving someone she did not know in the least? She thought about it for a moment or two, then decided that it was for the best that she help him. And BEFORE he woke up. It would be awkward enough if he woke up on a warm surrface, instead of just cold snow with his jacket off and bandeges around him. But if he woke up with his pants half pulled off as to treat his serios injuries high on his legs? She would have point five seconds to explain, and no more.

The woman looked around for anything she could use to house this paculiar man before he roused. When she saw nothing, and relized how high up she was, she made the executive decsion to build something herself. She left Dante and walked towards a large area of the mountain that was mostly non-snow-covered, and drew a fine sword. The blade was like no other: fine and sharp and thin. The overall skinny blade was very firm, though it appeared it would be flimsy. She tested the strong edge: tap...tap...clang! The sword made a clear ringing, even when struck with medium force. It was breakable rock. She took a fighters' stance, and swung the samari-like sword hard. The rock cracked and spintered. The cold had made it hard like steel, but britle deep down where the heat of the Earth and cold of the snow met. Just a few more blows...Bang! She side-swiped furiously, spider-webing the rocks' sharp mini cliffs. "Damn it...It should have broken!", said the woman rather iritably.

She pulled a bottle from her pocket, fumbling with it. With sigh and a frown, she opened the lid and tossed the contents onto the rocky surface. The rock began to dissolve witthin minutes, causing a small space to form. It had created what would be considered a doorway so high up on this mountain. A space seven feet tall by ten feet wide by twenty-eight feet deep. Another sigh floated out of the woman, but it sounded more like relief then frustration. She turned after examining the opening. Walking as fast as she could without tripping in the snow, she headed towards the still unconcieous Dante. After a moment, she noticed the scythe stuck in his leg. She could make it worse by removing it, so she left it there. Nothing she could do about it without a healer's remadies. As carefully as she could, she lifted him via his upper arms, and drug him back to the crevize in the wall. The space was enough for now. She knew not how to heal his wounds without proper equitment, so she sat there puzzeled. She the stood and left the cave, searching for even the tiniest thing to help her. The more serious wounds would reqiure stitches, so she needed something pointed to use, that would stay sharp for long amounts of time.

She glanced around and jumped towards a grove of Aspen Pines lower on the mountain. Picking the needles was strenuos work, as some were to dull, others were perfect, but surrounded by countless needles far too sharp that would prick her hand. One of them even got under her upper layer of skin and pulled at her hand. She was covered with her own blood by the time she got what seemed like enough. She more or less climbed the mountain all over again._'Going down is much easier'_, she thought. It ocured to her that the man could wake-up soon, so she picked up the pace.

When at last she made it to the higher mid-level of the mountain once more, she found Dante still asleep. She didn't know if that was good or bad, but she figited as she aproached. She stared at him for a moment. It had never acured to her to look at him. He was a beautiful white-haired man about her age. He was in good shape, and, looked fairly powerful by the condition he'd been in. She shook her head and stoped staring. But, as her eyes wondered over his body, she took notice to the fact that he was not badly hurt on his muscular torso area. She scrolled thoughtfully over the images she remembered of him just before, compared to now. She felt a shiver go down her spine. He was semi-concsious, and breathing faster. Not only was he coming to, but his wounds were healed! Aside from a cut or two on his face, and dried cracked blood, he was completely healed. Shaken, she retreated to the corner. _Who or what was this man..._

She stayed in that part of the cave for a fair amount of time, marvaling at this incredable man. While, at the same time, she feared him. What else could he do?..."Ungh..."

Dante picked his head up, taking a few seconds to understand what he last remembered seeing. _'That figure...could it have been Vergil?' _Dante marvaled at what had happened, then looked down at his legs. He pulled the scyte out of his thigh, and tossed it over to the other side of the room. Blood poured from the open wound like a river, thick and red. With in a couple of minutes, it slowly healed over, leaving hot blood running over his leg and another tear in his pants. It made a loud claning sound as it came to settle on the floor. That wasn't right...then he relized he wasn't freezing anymore. He looked around and saw the grayish-black walls. He stiffened. The Vangaurds were gone. Just outside, he saw the white snow, blood still seeping through in spots. He heard a very faint noise, and lifted himself slightly. Turning faster then you can blink, he was face to face with the girl. He had to be cautious...Yeah right. He grabed the hilt of his sword and jetted toward the woman.

She balanced on her hands and knees, and the toes of her feet. With speed eqaul to that of his own, the woman came around back of Dante. Using a large chunk of fallen cave stone, Dante bounded back towards her. With amazing speed and power, the woman drew her samarai-like sword and met Dante's with a loud clang. Both were using two hands and all their strength, but one could not over-power the other. The woman was the first to speak:"You are a great warrior. What is your name?" she ventured to ask.

Dante's eyes narrowed and his forehead wrinkled with frustration. "I'll tell you when I get my wish" Dante sneared. They partted and started a new series of attacks against one another. When the hard blows came, they shoved one another back and forth to gain breif control. The fight seemed to go on for hours. Then, the woman exposed her right flank. Dante took this advantage to jump out of the way of a power swing. Turning the sword on it's side, he smacked the exposed leg hard. Squinting in pain, she feel to the ground. Dante then kicked her roughly. She rolled into the snow, cutting herself once or twice with her own sword. Their blood stained the cave floor, and turned white snow into a bloody battle field. Dante's eyes burned into the woman, his hair once again covered in crystalized water. He seemed to be a godsend, and angel of light, atop this shining mid-level of the mountain.

Frost nipped at her skin as she starred at the man before her. Blinking, eyes solemn, she searched him for a soul. It wasn't there. She thought for a moment, then decided on an action. Dante pointed the tip of his sword at her throat. Though he was a good ten feet away, she prepared for the worst. She respected him. Still disoreented, he'd managed to eqaul her strength **_and_** defeat her. "So," she called over the howling winds,"what is your wish?"

He was silent for a moment. Then, with a massive, cheery little smile, he responded:"Huh,...For Hell to freeze over."

She stared him a moment. _'He looks so simalar...',_ she thought, trailing off. Dante zoomed up so fast, you wouldn't think he'd moved at all had he been farther away. The cold steel of Dante's sword pressed against her warm, sweating flesh. Drops of sweat had frozen on Dante's face, making him sparkle in the dimming light. Though it didn't dim much up here, the darkness on the town below was obviously getting deeper. "Can we make a deal?" the woman asked Dante, clearly frightened. Pleased with her expression Dante nodded, interested. "Fine," he said in his usual cocky tone, " let me hear your little proposal."

She continued to stare at Dante for a time, still amazed. His eyes were brilliant. A bright beautiful blue like no other. And yet, a darkness of impurity flowed through them. While at the same time, a light and symbol of the good glimmered past that. Was he doing his service for greed, or did he truly want to help? The woman's long brown hair was tied up about half way down it's length, and it, too, caught the light. Dante stood impatiantly waiting for her to speak. "Huhh...Today lady!" he snarled. She blinked, then began her proposal:"How about we work together? We want the same things. We want the demons to leave this world forever. The great Sparda sealed them off, and now some deranged psycopath set them free. I know I can reverse this, and from the looks of things so can you." she shivered. The cold seeped into her, and her face tightened as she awaited his response.

He seemed to almost twitch at the thought of what she had said. His eyes wandered in his head, searching for the right thing to say. He didn't move from his position, or even lower his arm. He stood there for a moment, examining the woman for any signs of deceit. Her soul seemed clouded, and he couldn't make out any other intensions. The sun glinted off of her. She was covered in frost and frozen beads of sweat. _'She's no ordinary woman if she can survive fighting me this high up. There's not enough air for normal people', _he thought. Though he was suspicious, he took a moment to come up with positive re-einforcement for the situation. "Alright. You can come with me. But do even the littlest thing to betray me to that fiendish demon-lover, and I'll destroy you myself." he said. He put one hand behind his back at an amazing speed, grabbing Ebony and aiming it at what would seem to be the woman. He shot it three times missing her. A horrendous scream tore through the air as a Lust fell to the rocky surface of the mountain. The woman looked scared and amazed at the same time. She stood and turned towards the town. It was dark as pitch, absorbed into a more powerful place. "What can we do?" the woman asked. Though she was talking to herself, Dante answered: "We can have some destructive fun to lure out the enemy." He chuckled. He walked over to an area of the snow that looked blue and slightly more shallow then the rest.

Digging through the snow, he pulled the nunchucks from the spot he'd left them in after falling unconcious. He slipped them into the bag on his back he used for holding them and other small weapons. Turning, he walked towards the woman. She looked over at him, the moon out-lining him, the skull from the Lust rested at his feet. An arura of white light surrounded him, making him look angelic. He swung his sword to his sholder and rested it there. An odd smile crept over his face, and he bounded forward. Ebony in one hand, Rebellion in the other. She jumped after him when he hit the lower mid-section of the mountain. Landing with a sharp thud on her feet, she steped forward to where Dante was. "So, what's your name?" Dante asked the woman. She looked at him and murmured:"You may call me Triata."

"I go by Dante. Nothing else." Dante said. He walked to a short cliff. Triata watched him uneasily. He shoved Ebony back into it's holster, and spread his arms. His face darkened, and that glow around him appeared once again. He fell forward, gripping Rebellion tightly. Triata's eyes widened and her mouth gapped open. She ran towards him, but he fell too fast. He suddenly spun in the air, propelling himself downward. He sheathed his sword and pulled out his guns in a blur of speed. He performed Rain Storm, slowing his descent. When it looked like Dante would crash into the rocky surface full-force, he turned via backflip and ran down the mountain like he had the Temen-ni-gru a while back. Though it was not quite as steep as the giant menacing structure, it still made him pickup massive amounts of speed. Triata jumped after him, trying to mimic him...minus the guns. She jumped straight down and spun in circles. She pulled out her sword, and clipped the cliffs with it. It sent her outward and speeding down. It also slowed her enough that she would be able to land safley when she got farther out. The harsh winds would have blown her to the side had she not been cutting it with the blade. Doing a semi flip to land on her feet, Triata took a snowbaorder's stance to slide down the mountain. Visous gusts rocked her back and forth.

The angry wind tore at Dante as he defied the laws of nature. Moving faster then the wind, he spotted some Blood-Goyles near the bottom of the mountain. Aiming his guns towards the creatures, he unleashed a deadly barradge of bullets on them. They sqealed and turned into statues. Holstering his guns, he pulled out his sword and threw it downward. The Sword Pierce broke the air and lit the sword aflame due to the speed Dante was moving. The Blood-Goyles shattered, leaving red puddleds where they had layed as statues. Taking out Cerberus, he waited until he was just feet from the ground to use Revolver. The attack smacked the ground and alowed him to land on his feet with ease. Triata bounded from a high cliff spiraling down with her sword in-hand. Curving her wrist, she launched the sword into a low section of the mountain where it stuck. Dante watched her techniqe, impatiantly waiting to keep moving. She put her weight down towards the ground now, moving faster. She dropped with tremendous speed. When she got near to where her sword was, Triata reached down and grabbed it by the hilt. Spinning on it, she pulled it from the wall and safley hit the ground. The tip of her sword jammed into the rocky dirt, and she yanked it up, sheathing the blade. Impressed, Dante spoke:"Well, well, well, it would appear you're quite the Trickster. Tell me, can you do this?"

Dante became a blur and ended up in back of Triata. She turned quickly to see nothing. "That's called a Double Dash. Think you can manage it?" he asked sarcastically. Triata blinked in surprise and turned to see Dante back where he had been just before. "How did you do that?" Triata asked. Dante positioned himself to Dash, then was ten feet away. "Like that." he said, clearly amused with his own supperiority. He stalked off, Triata struggling to keep up with this vigerous pace of his. The frost was gone from the both of them, so the two were covered with warm sweat and water droplets from the mountain mid-level top. Blood once frozen smeared and became blotchy as dirt stuck to it.

Looking down, she noticed her cuts were healed. Though blood ran down the length of her arm, no cuts remained to prove why it was there in the first place. She raced to keep up with the man posessing lightning speed, and suddenly felt herself jolt with a burst of energy. Her speed increased, almost making her stumble. A paniced thought ran through her mind: _' What's happening to me?' _


	2. Getting to Know Strangers is Fun Ch 2

**NOTE: That's right! I made another one before getting any reveiws!(laughs like a maniac) DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything from DMC.**

Dante came to an abrupt stop in front of an old building in the middle of the desalate town. Dust sprayed into the air as he turned his feet on an angle and dug into the dirt to steady himself. Triata was not far behind, but had far more difficult a time with the ending of the little journey. She skipped her feet along the ground to slow herself, but tripped when she tried to come to a complete and sudden halt. Rolling a couple of times, she looked up at Dante from her position on the ground. He laughed a little, putting his hand against his forehead with amusement. "A demon who can't control her own speed... pathetic." he said in a sly tone. Triata's eyes flashed and she stood with lightning speed. "I," she spoke "am NOT one of those dispicable creatures. I never have been, and I never will be!" She glared at him evily, ready to bite his head off for even suggesting such a thing. He just shrugged and looked at the buildings behind her. "Whatever you say." Dante said, almost busting out in laughter.

Yeah right. Not a demon? _'We'll see if that's the truth' _he thought. Walking forward, he brushed past Triata, unaware that she was considering starting a fight with him. He heard a quick sharp sound. "Vangaurd..." he muttered. Pulling out his sword, he whipped around and heard a clang as his sword met another. He was only half surprissed to see that Triata was on the other end and not a Vangaurd. "Well," he said "a little edgy, are we?"

Triata stared at him, surprissed he could move the obviously heavy sword that fast. Shaking from effort, Triata loosened her grip on the sword and lowered it into it's sheath. Dante moved his sword catiously down from it's raised position, watching Triata carefully. His eyes narrowed slightly as he hissed: "Remember my little promise. Betray me and I will not hessitate to kill you." He raised his sword up and pointed it at her for emphasis. With a cold look of curiosity and fear in her eyes, Triata nodded, pretending to be un-afraid. Dante gruntted and turned around to face the buildings again. Taking a step forward, he stopped to make sure she didn't try it again. When he had re-assured himself enough that she wasn't going to try to kill him again, he countinued walking forward towards an obviously blocked entry way.

"What are you gonna try to do next, move the Heavens?" Triata asked with dry amusement as Dante approached the rubble. "Huh... Have a little faith." he said with a re-assuring glance. He glowed with the white arura once more, this time summoning four odd objects that Triata had never seen before. She recognized one pair of the objects as being some form of gauntlets, but was baffled by the set that appeared around Dante's feet. They were dark, but glowed brightly through cracks that seemed to be meant to allow the user to bend their wrists and ankles with ease. Both seemed to almost form claws like that of a demon. Clutching his hands into fists so hard that his knuckles went white, Dante smiled slyly as he raised his gauntlets to one of the larger fallen pieces of rock.

Pulling back with his whole body, he felt a rush of power go through himself. His eyes flashed as he entered into Devil Trigger, the white light around him gaining a temperary red tint. He unleashed this massive amount of energy into the piles upon piles of rubble, which caused a huge explosion. Triata screamed and, much to her own surprise, created a shield in front of herself that covered her fairly well.

The glow around Dante dissapeared and the gauntlets vanished into thin air. When the dust cleared, Dante was shocked to see Triata still with her eyes closed and the shield up. He cleared his face of all but amusement and strode towards her. "So, little Miss 'I'm-not-a-demon' can use the Royal Gaurds? Intruging." Dante stated smugly. Instantly the protective barrior dissapated and Triata stormed forward, clearly inraged. She pulled a gun from it's holster and shoved it into Dante's chest. "I," she said "am NOT A DEMON!" Her frame shook with her rage as she pushed Dante back. He didn't look at all afraid. How could he be _unafraid? _

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Dante grasped the gun barrel. It startled Triata so the she pulled the trigger. Dante blinked, but otherwise gave off no signs that he was ever shot. Triata's face broke into a look of horror, but she didn't know what to think. "You shot me!" Dante growled. His eyes lit with anger as they burned into Triata's. "What about 'I'll kill you myself', don't you understand!" he shouted with an immense amount of rage. She shuddered as his anger became what she would think to be the place for someone's soul. He calmed himself, realizing it wasn't a big deal once more, and turned around again.

The door slammed against the far wall as Dante kicked it in. Wood splinters went everywhere, and Triata winced as one hit her sqaure in the head. "Aw, damn it all! They busted my phone!" Dante roared angrily. Triata's eyes wandered across the room in shear amazment. The whole place was practically torn to pieces and he'd managed to pick out a few wires sticking up in the middle of the floor? That was just plain sad. "How," Triata asked "did you pick out that little wire under all of that junk?" Dante was now carrying pieces of the phone in his arms as he looked for a place to keep them until he could fix it.

"I," he said "am trained in the ways of the phone." A huge smile cracked across Triata's face and she broke out laughing. Dante stood there, not realizing exactly what it was that he'd said yet, but shrugged his shoulders and picked up a few more spare pieces of phone. Triata was now her knees hugging her ribs at this point. _' What did I say that was so funny?'_Dante thought curiously. He storred the thought away and dashed to the kitchen. Triata was wipping tears from her face and trying to stand when she heard an abrupt string of curses from the other room. Still busting out in fits of laughter every now and then, she stumbled into what she soon discovered was a sad excuse for a kitchen. Dante stood there, glaring at the fuse box with pure rage. "What's got you so frustrated?" Triata said through a slight laugh.

"The damn electricity went out!" he growled. He kicked a cabnit so hard it splintered and a huge dent could be seen on something _inside _of the door. Triata muffled a laugh and ventured closer to Dante's side. "So?" she asked. Dante turned his head slowly, trying not to snap. "I had pizza in the fridge, and it's all moldy now. Demon or not, I'm not big on moldy pizza." Dante said.

Triata stoped what she was doing and pulled her gun on him again. Dante laughed slightly. "What're ya gonna do, rob the junk heap?" he asked, clearly amused. She readied the gun to fire. "So, you are a demon." Triata said with a shudder. Dante looked puzzled. "No, I'm the president of the chess club." he retorted. She watched him intently. A demon. She'd saved a demon? "Doesn't it figure? I try to be a good person for once and I save exactly what I'm trying to kill." Triata gripped as she realized that meant it would take more then a single bullet to kill him. Dante looked at her with a qeustioning gaze. "Well, what are you then? Fighting on a mountain is nigh impossible for a human. You, on the other hand, are most certainly not an ordinary human. You fought me while we were practically at the top." Dante boldly stated. When she didn't react aside from tightening her grip on the gun, he sighed and kicked the gun out of her hands. Grabbing it, Dante pointed the hand gun at Triata. She stood in shock. What could be said to that? She'd never been able to do anything she'd done just recently before.

When she still did nothing, Dante shoved the gun into her chest and moved his hands away. She barley managed to grab it before it hit the ground, and she imediatly put the saftey on so it didn't accidently fall and go off. Dante shoved the phone pieces into the fridge. It was sturdy enough, and it was off for the time, so he figured it would be perfect. Triata was amused by this to say the least, and broke out in a laugh again. "What could possibly be so funny?" Dante asked, slightly angered. Triata tried to say something, but her laughs blocked her words. Dante walked up to her and drug her out of the building to the street again. She'd been too busy laughing to complain. He removed his hand from her shoulder and pulled out his sword. "Are you coming or not?" Dante asked in a dry tone. Triata got a grip on herself and nodded, drawing her sword as well. Dante looked at her quizically, confused about what had been so funny. "It's very easy to make me laugh." She said flatly, remebering the qeustion that he'd asked her a few minutes ago. Dante mumbled something that she didn't understand, then bounded forward. He made a sharp turn left and raced down the alleyway that opened into what had once been a town.

As Triata began to yell after him to wait for her, she was interupted by her own scream of surprise as a Vangaurd appeared in front of her. Dante rolled his eyes and bounded off the wall to go back, jumping over several Prides. "This day just keeps gettin' better and better!" Dante grunted. a smile spread across his face as he saw his enemy. _'I recall my last statement.' _he thought. Using his sword, he propelled himself in front of the creature, staring at it evily.

_Next move wins_

Yes, I am evil enough to end there! Tell me what you think. But know this: Weather or not you respond, there will be more...


	3. A Nightmare on Slum Avenue Ch 3

**NOTE: I'd just like to thank Mase and NocturneD for commenting on my last two chapters. Yay! Now then, on with the story!**

**Disclamer: I still do not own anything from DMC... or do I?...(no)**

...Dante reached slowly around his back to get Ebony. The Vanguard just stood there, waiting for him to blink. Triata was sitting on the ground, where she'd apparently been knocked to. She had her sword in her hand, though it obviously hadn't done her much good when she'd needed it. The hilt of the long blade was smeared with her own blood and her entire lower arm was cut with the marks of the Vangaurd's scythe. With an evil sounding cry, the big demon dissapeared in a cloud of black dust. "Cheater.." Dante said with a grin. A warp appeared next to him, and Dante quickly Dashed out of the way of the massive creature that came at him with a glowing blade. He unleashed a barradge of bullets on it as it dissapeared into a new warp.

Rolling, Dante barely managed to avoid a powerful uppercut-like attack as the dark being spiralled from the dusty ground. In a black spray, the creature showed itself. Standing there, the Vanguard waited once more. The blade of his sword gleamed with a thirsty light, and Dante intended to give it the treat that it deserved. He Sword Pierced the giant demon, who began to shriek with pain. Alowing the glow to consume him again, Dante summoned the strange gauntlets and raced forward towards the creature. It moaned painfully as Dante punched it hard and the sword countinued to stay stuck in it's side. Suddenly, the struggling Vanguard broke free and dissapated into the ground like an Abyss would. Wide eyed, Dante felt pain hit him as he was knocked mercilessly to the ground by a Pride that had re-entered the area. He shot at it, hitting it so accuratley that he knocked it's head off.

A little dizzy, Dante stood up. "Come on, whimp!" Dante taunted in a slightly playful tone. Then, the Vanguard did something that caught Dante off guard. It appeared above him, and was about to knock him into position for the finnishing blow. But then... Bang! Dante looked in front of him to see Triata standing by the demon's side. Her sword was stuck in it's almost non-existant ribs, and she was holding her guns. She impaled the Vanguard with a storm of bullets, the hot lead pounding so hard it shook the ground with every hit. Dante walked up to her with eyes that were still wide with surprise. Her form shook with power and rage. "Take it easy!" Dante joked. Triata's eyes turned narrow and she turned to him, still shooting the guns rapidly at the Vangaurd.

"'Take it easy'! That... that THING nearly killed you! What do you mean 'take it easy'!" Triata stopped shooting and turned the guns towards Dante. When he only stood there, purposely exposing himself to the semi-automatic pistols, Triata lowered them into their holsters. She fell to her knees. She was angry and bewildered and she couldn't believe that Dante wasn't in the least afraid. _'Does he fear nothing?' _she asked herself. He was a tiring person to be around. Completly single minded, he could fight for hours and never tire. Though he didn't tell her this, she knew it was true. Half demon or no half demon, that was a sign of true power in a being.

Walking forward, Dante placed a hand on Triata's shoulder and pulled her to her feet. She was tired, and Dante didn't know what to do. He almost never slept. Matter of fact, he didn't even have a bed in his house. Feeling slightly guilty about it he said in a soft tone: "I know you're tired. But grin and bear it." He turned and walked back towards the alley where he'd been headed before. He heard the crunch of rocky dirt behind him. She was coming with him, but she wasn't moving fast enough. "Speed up." Dante warned "You wouldn't want more demons to track us down again, would you?"

"Speed up? Are you insane!" Triata was abruptly in front of Dante, who stopped with a less-then-surprised look on his face. She fummed with fury at the statment. "Fast enough for ya?" she said with an inraged tone. Her voice was littered with a venomous sound that would send shivers up your spine. Dante starred at her for a minute, then walked past her.

"Yeah, that should work." he said with a hint of sarcasim. Triata countinued to teleport next to him every time she fell too far behind. Dante laughed a little. Triata shot him a curious look. With enthusiasim that Dante hadn't seen in her before, she asked:"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Except that you left your sword back at the place where we fought the Vanguard." Dante said with a sly smile. Triata's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she was sunnedenly gone. Dante kept walking. Let her do as she pleased. He was sure that she'd just teleported back to get her sword. Unfortunately, he was right. Seconds later, he had a sword sticking out of his shoulder. Triata was at the other end of it, almost regretting her decision when he let out an un-expected scream of pain. He shook slightly as he tried to ignore the fact that a sword was stuck in him. With more then a hint of irratation, he growled:"What the hell was that for?" Triata dug it deeper into his skin, making him shake with obvious discomfort. Feeling sorry for him, she pulled the metal out of his shoulder blade and, trying to mask her concern, said: "That, was for waiting to tell me I forgot my sword! It could have been taken by demons before I got back to it! Do you know what would happen if I lost this sword?" Tears welled in her eyes. Dante may not know what would happen, but he was sure Triata did. Curiousity burned in his eyes. His hand, which was now gripping his shoulder, moved towards the ground. He'd dropped his gun, and relized that a wound would heal. His gun, however, would not if it were stepped on by an angry Triata.

As his hand touched the barrel of his gun, a bullet just barely missed grazing him. Triata stood with her shotgun pointed at him, the barrel smoking. Dante grabbed his gun and stood up, putting it in it's holster where it belonged. Triata shot again. The bullet grazed Dante's cheek, leaving him wide eyed as he'd been before. Holding back rage and the desire to kill the betrayer, he teleported behind her and knocked her out cold...

_A swirling pool of darkness was around her. Triata stood weakly in the middle of the only source of light in the room. At least, it seemed like a room. Walls that were the same patteren and made the room look huge surrounding her... But wait, should walls move? Spiralling darkness with an erie air about it. 'What is this place?' Triata thought. "Wher--- where am I?" she said aloud. There was nobody else around, so needless to say, she didn't expect a response. But, she got one._

_"You're in a world free of fears." said a misterious voice. "A place where things are what you make them. But, demon blood changes that freedom. Doesn't it?" the voice trailed off. An echo repeating it's qeustion bouncing from wall to wall. Triata jumped with a start at the sound of the voice that seemed to come from nowhere. A flash appeared in back of her, and she spun around. Images of horrible memmories floated by and flooded Triata with fear. "Go away!" Triata screamed. She grabbed her head in her hands and slid them over her ears. Everything that had been said... she didn't mean it. She hadn't meant a word of it. "Go away!" she yelled again. Tears ran like a river down her face. The images sped by faster, the words becoming louder. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing for it all to stop. "Stop..." Triata whispered through gasps of breath. "Stop!"_

_Light flooded the dark place through a crack that appeared in the ceilling and the back wall. Her eyes flew open to see an angel floating in the blinding glare. Spining towards it, she fell to her knees. Had it come to help her? "Help me." Triata pleaded. The angel looked down, and began to move towards her. However, as soon as it started to leave it's space in the air, it heaved backwards. The angel's face tore into an expression of pain, and blood spurted from it's chest and lower torso. There was an angelic cry and the angel was overtaken. It became one of The Fallen, and dissapeared. The crack of blinding light became iraversable darkness, and Triata fell back in terror. Now covered in the angel's blood, she cried even harder and faster. The images flew by even faster now. Impulsivly, she screamed:"Dante!"_

_A moon appeared in the large crack along the wall. The images dissapeared and the glow underneath of Triata on the floor dissapated as well. The voices that had been echoing through her mind subsidded, and Triata forced herself to her feet. The moon brightened, lighting only the space that Triata stood. "Now, now my dear, don't be so hostile." the voice echoed through the air. Triata looked wildly around the room for any source that the mysterious voice could have. She saw nothing but an ever darkening abyss around her. "Did you think you could make everything better by asking for help? Don't be so nieve." said the voice, chuckling a little. Triata's eyes widened with fear._

_"Who are you? Show yourself!" Triata screamed. Tears flowed down her cheeks even faster. She got no response. Triata went to put her hand on the hilt of her sword, but to her surprise, it wasn't there. She shook with her terror now. She'd nothing to defend herself with, and more importantly, the sword was gone. "No..." she whispered. "No! Not my sword!"_

_"Hahahaha... yes, young Triata. The sword. What are you going to do now? Are we going to have a repeat of last time? After all, he misses you so much. You'll never be free of what you did Triata...never. Not even in your dreams!" said the voice. It penetrated Triata's soul and made her shiver. It wasn't true. It couldn't have been. 'Lies... all lies!' she thought. The voice began to cackle evily, fading away. Frightened, Triata looked around for a way out, but was pushed back into the circle of light as she reached the edge of the moon-lite area of the floor. Triata stood there, shaking with fear. Behing her, she saw a glimmer of light. But when she turned to meet it, she was taken aback by an image of the angel that had been brutally massacured. It stared at her with sad eyes, reaching out to come closer to Triata, the angel dissapeared._

_The Fallen that had taken over the body of the dying angel appeared. Instead of a hand and dissapointed eyes, she saw a lightning-like weapon and a rage that could not subside. The lightning weapon punctured Triata's arm, and she screamed. The Fallen faded away, leaving her to bleed and cry. Once more, Triata became impulsive. Through her sobs, she screamed again: "Dante!"_

_She closed her eyes tightly as she had when the images had spun by her. Falling to the floor again, she rocked lightly back and forth. "It's not real... it's not real." she said. Her blood dripped down and hit the floor. With every plop of a line of blood, her heart skipped a beat. Everything here scared her. Did she die? Was this what Hell was like?..._

_She slowly opened her eyes, only to relize that she wasn't in that swirling abyss of black clouds any more. Was it over? Had it been a horrible dream? She stood up. Looking around, she almost thought that it was that house she'd been to with Dante. It had been his house though, hadn't it? She didn't know what to think. It took her no more then a minute or so to relize that her face was wet and her shoulder was bleeding. Where ever she was, she hadn't really left the last place she'd been in. Breathing heavy, she jumped to her feet when she heard a noise she didn't expect. Dante came running out of a near-by room and stood beside her. He looked concerned, but Triata couldn't believe that he really was worried about anything. "What's the matter?" asked Dante in an oddly comforting voice. 'What does he mean?' Triata thought to herself. Then, she remembered that she'd called for him. Why had she done that anyway? Everything seemed to freeze._

_"Do you think calling for help will save you? Foolish little child." the voice laughed. It faded away and time returned to normal. Dante was whispering something to her that she didn't understand. But from the way his voice was, she could tell he was trying to comfort her. A look of anguish and pain suddenly spread across his face, and he abruptly ended up several feet away. It was like he'd Dashed, but only, he'd gone backwards instead of forwards. Like the angel, his chesh lurched out forward and blood spurted everywhere. His neck bent backwards, and you could hear his bones creak under the pressure. A sword was sticking out of Dante, which was different then what she'd seen before. Briefly, she saw a flash of a face she recognized. her eyes widened, and her heart beat sky rocketed. "Stay back. Stay BACK!" Triata screamed with fear. _

_"You know you want me back." a new voice said._

_"I could never want you back. Never!" Triata said, shaking her head with disbelief._

_"Don't fight the truth dear. Go to him..." said the original mysterious voice. Triata waited for it all to end. It would be over soon. That's what she'd been telling herself. But, was it true? Or was it wishful thinking? Triata suddenly looked over at her injured shoulder. The blood was there, but the cut had healed over. She heard the original voice start to chant. "Devil girl. Devil girl. Devil girl..."_

_"No! I'm not! I'm not a demon!" Triata sobed. She raced forward and caught Dante as he almost hit the ground. His blood stained her skin an erie shade of red. "No!" Triata's eyes watered as she began forcing back a new rush of tears. Her eyes and her throat were both terribly sore. She was denying it all. It hadn't happened. It wasn't real. Everyone that mattered was still here, and nothing had ever__ fallen upon anyone. But, if she had herself even almost convinced of one thing, another thing would pop up to oppose it. Like, if this was a dream, then why did everything hurt so bad? She craddled Dante in her arms and rocked back and forth again. "What's happened to him? What have you done!" Triata asked in a desperate tone. He was begining to chill in her arms, and he already looked paler. "What have you done to Dante!"_

_"I can stop it. But first, say my name." said the newer of the two voices. She shuddered. Where was it that she'd last heard that voice? It spoke again: "Just say my name. Just once more..."_

_"No... NO! I'll never say your name again. Never..." Triata got lost in her own words and chocked on the lump forming in her throat. It was him. He was back. She'd vowed to stay as far away from that voice as possible. 'How'd he find me?' Triata thought with a panic. "Why aren't you dead!" Triata suddenly said in an explosion of hate and anxiety. She stopped and looked down. Warm breath carresed her skin. "...Dante..." she breathed. He was still alive? His head moved to the side, and he became engulfed in an erie black and red glow. "Dante? Are you alive?"_

_"Ungh..." Dante uttered the phrase he'd spoken to her earlier. His voice sounded demonic this time. Extending his arms out to the ground, Dante pushed himself up to his feet. Triata rose by his side, staying as close as she could. Looking over into his eyes, she noticed they were glowing red like blood. Slowly, his head turned and he faced Triata. "Triata...?" he asked weirily. Though she was frightend by his eyes and voice, she responded: "Yes?"_

_He laughed in a playful way, then turned his attention back to her. "...e.." he whispered so lightly that she couldn't make out his words._

_"What?" she asked. She got a little closer so that she wouldn't miss what he said next time._

_"... Die." Dante said, alowing a sly grin to spread across his face. A look of horror washed over Triata, who quickly stumbled backwards. Reaching to his near-by desk, Dante grasped the hilt of a sword. But, it wasn't Rebellion. It was her sword: Yaramoto Dragon. Fear spread across her face. 'For the love of what ever is left of a holy place in the world, please do not let him know how to unlock it's power!' Triata thought through a very paniced yelp. She tripped as she countinued to move back, and saw Rebellion lying next to her. Picking it up, she relized it would be near impossible for her to use it. The blade was half her own wieght, and the hilt was a pure metal of some sort. The top of the sword was layden with crystals, and the eye sockets on the design of the sword were layered over with rubbies. Triata decided to take advice that she'd once recieved from someone she knew. Grin and bear it._

_Pulling the tip from the place where it rested, Triata put the sword into a position where she'd be able to manuver the blade easily. As Dante approached, he fliped in and out of Devil Trigger. With a look of complete and utter terror, Triata shoved the sword through Dante's exposed torso. He fell to the ground and dropped the sword. "Dante!" Triata yelled out in a painful tone. She knelled beside him, onca again craddling his chest and head against herself. The glow around him dissapated, and Dante began to chill again. "What kind of cruel sick joke are you trying to pull!" Dante vanished from her trembling arms and the sword melted away as Triata reached for it._

_"No, no, no. You'll get nothing fairly here, my dear, sweet Triata." said the first of the two voices. Triata jumped up and raced through the door to the shop. Outside was a swirling void of darkness with ocasional spots of light. Everything went dark, and the form of that other voice was suddenly in front of Triata._

_"I'll never say your name! Never!" Triata said between gasps of breath._

_"But Triata, you know I can't track you if you don't call for me." The voice of this man was so cold._

_"All the more reason not to speak it." Triata's voice qauked with an insecurity that otherwise wouldn't be there. The man scowled, obviously dissapointed. With an air of rage surrounding him, the figure said: "Fine. Rot for all I care. You will die, and it will be by my hand..."_

_"Leave this place!" the first voice boomed. Angry eyes appeared, and Triata was hit with a fissure of power. Everything became fuzzy, and she could hear a loud buzzing sound..._

Triata awoke to find she was tied to a red couch covered with grease stains. Her vision was a little blury, but she could make out the form of Dante sitting cross-legged on the floor a few feet away from herself. It looked like he was messing with the T.V. In a tone that revieled panic, relief, and anger all at the same time, Triata growled: "Oh... pick a damn channel that works or turn it off! I can hear it!" Dante turned in shock, looking intently at her. He half laughed as he stared at her.

"About time! Welcome back to Earth. How was your little dream land? Littered with demon ponies and happy princesses?" Dante said with a slight grin. Triata's eyes narrowed. She felt tears run down her cheeks, but she didn't know why. With a very unhappy look on her face, Triata managed to choke out: "No..."

So, what'd ya think? I really enjoyed writting the first half of Triata's dream. It was fun for me, because the first part of the chapter started to bore even me. That's really saying something. Sorry to torture you with so many unanswered qeustions.

Brain: No you're not.

Me: You can't prove a thing!

Anywayysssss, please R&R. I'd love some oppinions on anything that anybody thinks.

Brain: You've got two comments, and already you're pretending people like what you wrote.

Me:...Shut up! Nobody asked you!

Brain: Okay. Where's Nobody? I want to answer him.


	4. Things Kept Secret Ch 4

**NOTE: At the time that I'm starting writing this, I didn't get any other comments. But guess what... I don't flippin' care! I'd still like to thank NocturneD and Mase. Thank you for the compliments, as well as constructive comments. I'll take just about anything. Flames will be carefully thought over, and then responded to with a barradge of insults. Think about that.**

**Brain: You know as well as I do that they don't care at ALL! By the way, have you seen Nobody yet?**

**Me: Shut up already! And no, no I haven't.**

**Brain: Fiddle sticks!**

**Disclamer: If it hasn't been driven into your thick head that I don't own DMC yet, then please, go do 'something' about it.**

**Brain: This 'something' you speak of...**

**Me: Use your imagination.00?**

Dante stared at her with an odd look on his face. He didn't know what to do. He'd expected a sarcastic answer of some sort. What was 'no', supposed to mean? Triata began to sob and buried her face in her arm. As she was tied and couldn't move, she was unable to rush to the bathroom and see her reflection. Her eyes really were bloodshot and her throat was red and ached teribilly. But, she did notice the fact that her shoulder was covered in the blood from her splitting cut on her arm. That couldn't be. That was just a dream. A look of absolute terror spread across her face and she looked up at Dante, who starring at her even more confused looking than ever. "Are you alright, Dante?" Triata asked through her tears.

"I'm fine. But, I'm not so sure about you." Dante got up and walked towards her. She took note that he wasn't wearing those wierd gauntlets, and relaxed a bit more. Her dream had revealed more to her then she had really wanted to ever remember again. Dante kneeled on the floor beside the couch and started to talk to Triata in a way that he would normally not be cappable of. "What happened?" he asked softly. His ussual cocky tone seemed non-existant as he spoke. Triata tried to calm herself enough to respond to him. The demon hunter was surprisingly patieant as he waited for her to get the control needed to explain. Blinking to get her eyes cleared, she took note of how awware Dante was being of her every move. And also that he'd not even attempted to untie her yet. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Dante asked again: "What happened?"

Triata took another moment to council herself into a calmer state, then began to explain. "I felt myself black out, but I wasn't sure why. I slipped into complete unconciousness, and relized that I'd fallen asleep. I tried to bring myself back,... but, I couldn't make my mind pull away fast enough..." She paused to grab her own throat. It stopped her from breaking into tears, as she went on to explain to a very confused Dante. Taking in a number of deep, shaky breaths, she forced herself to continue.

"Everything was dark. I felt like I was falling. I called out to see where I was,... pretty sure I wouldn't get an answer seeing as I was the only one around. The darkness seemed to move and vibrate, and somebody did answer me... I don't know who it was, or what thier name was if they even had one. I know that I'm almost possitive that I've never heard it before though. He told me I was in a place where anything could happen, but that... well... everything, ya know, like the 'rules' had changed. And then..."

"Wait, the rules? What are the 'rules'?" Dante broke in. Triata swallowed back a rush of tears and another lump formed in her throat. Dante starred at her. "Well?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Triata boldly lied. Dante sat back, suddnelly very interested. With a hard expression, Triata pushed onward, making herself continue to tell Dante what had happened in her dream. "And then... then, somethi--...somehting horrible happened. An angel appeared. When I asked it to help me, it died. A Fallen replaced it. The odd voice I'd heard... scoldded me, and then,... I turned around. The angel was there, and I thought it wanted to help me, and that... maybe I'd imagened the angel being killed. But then,... it turned into one of The Fallen. The one that had taken it's place before. It... it stabbed me in the arm and just left me there.

"Then, I remember calling someone's name. And... I think it was your's. I called for you, and I don't have a clue as to why. I mean,... how could you have helpped me? I was alone and bleeding... and everything was so dark. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and then... then I ended up,... here." She geustured to the rest of the room with her head, then took a long, deep breath to steady herself again. A tear rolled down her face, and she was about to stop when Dante forced her to continue.

"Keep going." he said in a flat, emotionless tone. He sat and observed how she acted while she said each thing. His gaze was never un-averted for mare then a couple of seconds, and he almost never even tried to speak while she describbed this dream.

"Well," she said, swollowing hard again " you were here, and you ran out to me. It was almost like you had heard me call for you. You stood above me and..."

"I saved you?" Dante asked with a sly grin and a half laugh. Triata had to force herself not to cry when she saw the look on his face.

"No. The same thing that happened to the angel... happened to you. You bled and you almost hit the ground. If I hadn't caught you,... you'd probobly have been knocked out cold and died. I started to cry, and then... then you woke up. You got up like nothing had happened. That glow that appears around you sometimes,... it appeared. But,... not as a white. It was a red and black color. Your eyes turned bright red like blood and you told me I had to die. Die, Dante... die."

This sent chills down his spine. Die? He'd said that to her? There was no way. It couldn't have been true. "I told you you had to die?" he asked, a little confused.

"Yes..." said Triata. She leaned her head to the side and wipped some stray tears on her shoulder that wasn't bleeding. "But then, you picked up my sword. Not your own. I barely stopped you with your sword. It wieghed a ton... and, it may have killed you. I'm... not sure though. I dropped the sword and I grabbed you as you fell again... But, you dissapeared. And my sword melted into the floor. I ran out the door, and the voice yelled at me and sent me back out of my nightmare... Then I heard a buzzing, which turned out to be that T.V." Triata nodded her head towards the small box with a screen that Dante called a T.V. and looked back at him. "Which, I might add, was never turned off."

Dante ignorred her last comment and thought about what she'd said. he felt that there were things she wasn't telling him, but he didn't push the issue. She was hurt by a dream in real life. That shouldn't happen. Dreams can't hurt people. They should never have such an extreme effect on real life. What if she had died durring her dream? What then? Would she have even lived long enough to wake-up? Dante suddenlly looked concerened. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked with little fear, if any. She looked at him like a deer caught in the head lights. She was shocked and appaled that he believed she was keeping anything from him. She knew well as he did that he was right, but had to find a way to keep this precious information to herself. Nobody could find out about this. At least, not for a long time.

"What, makes you think I'm keeping something from you?" she asked indignantly through a barradge of quick breaths.

"Well, every time I've ever heard anyone tell me a story, they don't sweat." said Dante, cockiness regained. Triata looked at him blankly with tears staining her skin as she relized he was right. She was indeed sweating. Once more, like so many times before, she came to the conclusion that she was a terrible liar. Dante saw how she reacted and waited for her say at least one thing about her dream that she hadn't told him, but she never spoke. Not until: "If you just come out and say something, I'll be forced to do horrible thigns... like make you watch the lowest ratted soap opera on T.V.!"

"NO! Anything but tha---- wait a minute. You amd what army? Your T.V. isn't getting reception."

Dante froze, unable to fight that logic, and moved on to something else. He walked to a near-by table and picked up Triata's sword. She froze now. Her heart skipped a beat and she struggled to free herself from the ties on the couch. Unfortunately, the ties weren't just ordidnary ties. They were broken pieces of Cerberus's chain wellded together in a rage Dante had gone into shortly after about how the fire in front of a very important door wouldn't move. This was like her dream. Dante going to a table of desk and grabbing her sword. "Put it down!" Triata begged as tears filled her eyes. Dante dropped the sword in the spot where he stood at her scream of what sounded like terror.

"What's so special about your sword? Hmm?" Dante asked, glad to have sparked her curiosity at last. Triata gulped back a fit of rage and responded meakly: "I can't tell you." At this, Dante went back and picked up the weapon agian. He hadn't relized how well it was made. There was an interacate carving on the top part of the hilt. It was made of pure silver from what he could see, and from what could be seen, on the eye was a small piece of sapphire. The whole of the being was covered with small emeralds were made to look like... scales, maybe? What looked like wings were layered quite generously with rubbies, and one or two diamonds were placed into it's head as horns. It's teeth were made of practically microscopic pieces of ruby and diamond, to make them look blood soaked he guessed. Amber was layed into it's feet to look like the sun glinting off it's 'scales' probobly. Looking closser, you could see that there was a layer of glass over the silver. Pressed in between the two seperate substances were fragments of opals. It made the animal stand out on the surfface, but blend in when looked at from a distance. After you took a good look, you could move further away to see what the animal was. At first sight, Dante thought it was a green demon. But, upon closer observation, he found it was a dragon.

"Wow... how much did this run you?" Dante asked. He was amazed by the true craftmanship of just the top part of the hilt. That was saying something. Triata mumbled an answer, but Dante couldn't understand what she'd said. He walked over and said: "What did you say?" Triata looked the other way refusing to say it again. With a sigh she asked him a qeustion that had been bugging her: "Could you untie me now? I'm starting to lose the circulation in my wrists."

Dante wanted to leave her there so she'd be open for qeustioning, but decided that she'd been a good sport. So, he untied her with much difficulty. He himself said he honestly didn't know how he'd used those chains to tie her down to begin with. Dante put the sword down and picked up Rebellion. Pulling his guns from the back of his pants, he shoved them into their holsters and swung his coat on. Triata had barely taken notice to the fact that he'd been walking around only in pants and boots. She relized now though, that she liked it better.

Coming to her senses, she told him something that he'd need to know."Dante," she began " I have been put under a powerful control. You don't even know how strong it is and you could never guess. I'll tell you this now: Don't ever let me fall into any kind of sleep. It could kill me and you." Though he preasurred her for more information, she refussed to speak. She grabbed her sword off the desk it rested on and walked towards the door. Dante and her left, walking back the way they'd gone hours ago before Dante got mad. Both with swords in hand and qeustions left unanswered, they stayed beside each other.

_'I hope she can hold her own, because I won't wait for her.' _Dante thought.

_'I hope he can really help me to do what I need to...' _Triata thought.

Short chapter, I know. But I'm kinda finding myself stopping and thinking too much. I want to come up with some ideas before I start writing the next chapter.

Brain: What about all this golden material? Aren't you ever going to use it!

Me: Be quiet! That's for something different!

Brain: Well exuse me!

Me: Yes! Exuse YOU!

Anyways, I forgot to say something last time. If you want a visual for the scene where Dante and the angel's chests lurch out and they are nearly killed/are killed, go watch the Alien series and tell me if you get the picture then.

(a couple hours later) Got it?... Good.o-o

This chapter was a little boring to write, but I hope you like it all the same!

Brain: Or do you?...

Me: Yes! I do! Now go away! A-W-A-Y! AWAY!

Brain:(

P.S. Please forgive my horrendous spelling. I'm far too lazy to use a dictionary and I don't feel like looking it over too much either.


	5. Vergil's Deadly Encounters Ch 5

**NOTE: Still don't have any more reviews.:( But, I shant despair! I'm sure everyone's just taking their sweet time getting here. Pretty sure...-.-**

**Brain: You're only fooling yourself.**

**Me: But, scince you're my brain, I'm fooling you too.**

**Brain: o.o?**

**Ignore the annoying pink blob that is the brain... NO NOT THE ONE FROM ARTHUR! My brain! Gosh...**

**Brain: o.o?**

**Me: That's right. Just shut up.**

**Now then, on with the story!**

**Brain: Blarghel brugel breakin brakken!**

**Me: o.o?**

**Disclamer: Did I own DMC yesterday?... Right, no. I'm pretty sure I didn't become an executive over night. Pretty sure. o.**

Vergil awoke with a start. Sweat poured down his face in great amounts as he found himself back in the real world. Once more, his short time to sleep each week had sent him whirlling into a vast nightmarish world, where strange things constantly happened. He wiped his forehead with his left wrist and stood up, pushing the sheet layed over him to the side. Vergil could feel the stress leaving him as he became more and more alert. "Huh,... ironic." he grumbled with a half-laugh. Ironic that sleep should send him into such a state of parinioa, while being awake made him feel peaceful. With a few sharp movements, he grabbed his sword and left the room. His hair hung loosely over his face. Though it bothered him, he was out of gel, and it hadn't rained in a good week or two. Therefore, unless he wanted his hair to be stained red by blood, he'd have to tollerate this until further notice.

He swayed unsteadily as he walked down the long hallway. Could a dream, a mere dream, be enough to drain him of so much energy? It didn't seem possible. Looking down, he suddenly noticed the trail of blood he was leaving. What? That had happened in his dream. This was real life. He must have been cut on a stray piece of metal or glass. Nothing more. He shook the thoughts from his mind and countinued down the halls of marble, debris linning the edges of the way. As he walked, he came back to terms with himself. Vergil shoved the thoughts out of his mind completely, coming to a large elevator. Stepping on, he was inraged to see that the lever that worked it was broken. He was still short on power, and he had to use Devil Trigger to fly to the top of this huge ledge? His eyes flashed electric blue as Vergil jumped to the upper levels with ease.

"I don't need Devil Trigger for a man's tasks." Vergil said aloud to nobody but himself.

It took Vergil a good half-hour to walk to the top of the tower, jumping into Devil Trigger to reach higher ledges when needed. Slowly approaching the cliff where Arkham leaned, looking down at God knows what, he said one thing: "Well?"

"Hahah,... Yes. Your reqeust was filled by today, just as you asked." Arkham laughed evily. He looked over the ledge with no remorse in his eyes or heart. He'd done it. He'd killed his own daughter. So he'd killed another family member, big whoop.

"Excelent." Vergil sneered in an extra cold tone. Coming close to the crumbling area of the Temen-ni-gru's sides, Vergil too looked down to see a fairly fresh running blood stain. Finally, that cursid girl was put to rest. "And, " Vergil added venomously, "about time. I was begining to tire of her annoying antics... What's wrong Arkham? Going soft? Do you miss your precious little girl?" Arkham shot him a sharp look, daggers showing through in his eyes. Vergil could see the distaste in him towards the statement burning strong. Arkham spat.

"Yur, ungrateful child. She never even thanked me for her namesake." Vergil stepped closer to a pile of rubble, and jumped on top of it. His sharp sight was like an eagle's. He was able to see down to the bottom of Temen-ni-gru with ease, and spotted Dante walking with Triata. His eyes widened, and he turned with refined reflexs back to face Arkham. "Send more Vanguards after my brother. I want you to draw him here. I don't care how long it takes you!" Vergil said in a slightly paniced tone. Arkham nodded, and a huge rift appeared behind him. Two Vanguards stood there with massive sythes in-hand.

"Go." Arkham said simply. The Vanguards shrieked and bounded away in clouds of black dust. Vergil shook with a feeling of acomplishment. _'When did we last meet, brother?' _Vergil thought. He stood from where he'd been crouching in the pile of rocks and metal. Turning in a sudden fit of rage, he said one thing to Arkham as he walked by: "If they somehow get to you before I come back,... Kill Dante. Spare the girl." Arkham looked at him quizically, but asked no qeustions. He just nodded a silent yes, and took to watching the Vanguards' path.

Vergil stormed down the paths leading back to what he'd addopted as his room. Anything in his way was destroyed by his angry form. _'That tradder. First, he tries to kill me, then he... I will impale him.' _Vergil thought as he trudged down the tower's spiral shapped floors. He began to race forward and cut statues in the hallway to ribbons as he passed them. He pretended each of them was Dante or Lady,... or worse. Half-way to the floor he wanted, Vergil charged his power to full and broke the floor below himself. It cracked flawlessly, and fell downward crushing any demons or other objects below that level. Hopping off the stone at the right area, Vergil landed several feet from his own door. Though he was in such a fit he wanted to kick the door to splinters, he swung it inward calmly so that it would be there if he ever needed it again.

The inside was dark and black. Vergil could see perfectly fine though, and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. "Where are you?" Vergil asked the thick darkness. But, the room remained as silent as it was black and cold. Cold like him. Lifeless, like his heart. His eyes fell upon his bed. He was hessitant about it. Going back to sleep. It was a nightmare last time. All the same, he needed answers. His dreams were the only things that helped him. "Kill me now why don't you?" Vergil asked dryly. He climbed into bed, pulling the sheet back over himself and layed his sword on the floor beside the bed. "Elen kah nayheman Phrotreiat semayze lowe Blon-thehaken Sayhez bray." Vergil whispered. He countinued to mutter this phrase until he felt something surround him. A green glow appeared in front of his eyes, which he closed and began to fall into a deep sleep following this action.

_"Welcome back, Vergil. I thought that you'd left me. Then again, I didn't expect to see you so soon." a voice echoed through his mind. Vergil stood calm, though he could feel himself sweating. Such an erie tone for any voice to have..._

_Vergil took a catious step forward. "I don't have time for your antics. Just answer my qeustions." Vergil snapped._

_"Oooh, so angry. No, no, no silly demon. I can't just tell you what you want to know! You have to die! That's the point after all, isn't it?"_

_"No. You've told me things before. Why not now!"_

_"Hmmm,... Because I don't feel like it, that's why! Heeheehahahahahaaah!" The voice countinued it's twisted series of laughs. Even when it stopped, it's sound still echod through the virtually empty space between the non-existant walls of the room. Then, the creepy little sound of the cheerful voice spoke again. "Awww, why so glum chum? Don't you enjoy our time together? The games we play?"_

_"Quite frankly, no. I come here for information and nothing more. I need it now more then ever. So cough it up you clown!" Vergil hissed with great displeasure. The voice became an angry tone, yelling with a rage: "Fine! Be like that! It'll only get you killed! Hahahahahahahahah!" Vergil's eyes widened with fear, and he backed away from a side of the room that lit-up with a bright glow. Vergil went for his sword, but to his panic and horror, found it was gone. He tried to see what was coming at him, but found his hair getting in his way. 'Uh, how the hell does Dante deal with this?' Vergil thought exasperatedly. After trying about five times to blow it out of his face, he became frustrated and bit himself. Blood flowed down his arm, the mark already begining to heal over. He wipped the blood off of his arm, and slicked his hair back with it. It stained the beautiful white a reddish-pink color, but it got the stray strands out of his face. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't gone to sleep._

_A huge army of Vanguards stood before him, Beowoulf at their head. "Sparda!" Beowoulf screamed. The entire army went back in a roar. They all charged forward with the massive grey creature at the front, stampeding towards Vergil very, very fast. 'Too easy...' Vergil thought, trying not to lowwer his own confidance. He did, however, see some good in this. If he could kill Beowoulf, he could get quite the helpful power... "Die! Die! Die!" the voice echoed. Vergil was startled by this, and suddenly flew backwards seventy feet. Beowoulf roared with triumph, racing after Vergil as he cut through the air at an incredible speed. Spinning, Vergil managed to land on his feet, but couldn't maintain his grip on the floor and fell forward. He slamed down onto his chest, and the wind was knocked out of him. Beowoulf stood above him, claws raised high above Vergil. Three of the numerous Vanguards appeared behind him, and Vergil struggled to find a way out..._

_"Stupid half-breed!" Time suddenly stoped, and everything became inverted. At this, Vergil teleported out of the way of the attacks that he still thought were coming. Though he was successful, he realized that nothing was moving, and turned in time to see the Vanguards and Beowoulf dissapate. "Can't you even fight without a weapon? You are absolutly pathetic! Yahahahahah!"_

_"Ah... Where are you! Tell me what I want to know!" Vergil snapped, becoming less and less like himself in this nightmare. Vergil stepped forward, but as soon as he did so, the ground and the rest of the endless room formed cracks with light pouring though them. The pieces of the darkness fell apart and showed a place that at first glance would seem like Heaven. "No... NO!"_

_Vergil qauked and fell to his knees. The Nelo Angelo suit formed around him, then dissapeared. It flipped on and off of his form, causing him to grip his head in pain from the abrupt changes in his biological make-up. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Vergil could barely contain himself any more. "St-- sto-ooo----- STOP!" Vergil exploded with rage. The suit consumed him. He had no idea what it was, but it looked fairly close to a design he'd had in his mind for something... But it had slipped his thoughts... What had it been! _

_Blue electricity engulfed his outline, and he roared in sudden shock as he entered Devil Trigger and broke the armour to pieces. He swayed, his vision blured and unsteady. Looking straight ahead, he swore that he saw a future image of Dante. He wore a different coat and instead of walking around shirtless, had an odd vest on and red pants made of another material aside from leather. His hair was slightly parted in the front between his eyes across his forehead. But, what interested him most, was the sword Dante carried in his right hand: the Sparda._

_Vergil's eyes bulged out, and he saw something or someone standing beside Dante, holding something. Then, he blacked out and hit the floor hard..._

_"What's wrong? Oh, I never told you what you wanted to know, did I? Hahahahm... OK. I'll tell you something you need to know. Yes. It was her. He's looking for you, you know. She's not doing anything yet... yet. Just realize this: Tied to you she may be, but there are a few ways to break that nasty little curse... Oops, I've said too much. You have to go now, but don't worry. I'll still be here next time... and the next time... and all the times after that! Yahahahahahah!" The voice began to echo it's evil laugh once more, and Vergil began to fade away from the horror and pain._

_"Wai-t--wait." Vergil said, trying to ask one last qeustion. But, the voice countinued to laugh and fade, as Vergil slowly came back to cnceiousness..._

Vergil woke with a start. The sweat once more poured down his face, and he wiped his forehead with his left wrist. He shot up in bed and the green glow around him shattered as if it was a thin sheet of easily breakable glass. He looked tot he floor to see to it that his sword was still there. It lyed there as it once had. With swirling thoughts, he remembered the last things he'd heard. Laughter... answers. He jumped out of his bed, tripping over the sheets that he'd forgotten about. After cursing 'those damn sheets', Vergil slicced them apart with his sword and rushed out of the room. He'd forgotten to take off his jacket and boots again, so he was still wearing them. Jumping ditches in the floor and racing downwards, he rushed towards the many basements of the Temen-ni-gru. _'I must find it. I have to!' _Vergil thought...

Well, what did you think? I'm sorry if the first and second halves seem a littl different, but I did the two of them on different days. You can only write at certain hours durring the night sometimes, ya know? I forgot to mention before, that I was considering flipping in between Dante and Vergil sometimes. and as you may be able to see, I have decided I like that idea. Yes, I will switch between Vergil and Dante's experiances sometimes, and most will be Dante and Triata sides, because Vergil is good to write about, but sometimes bores me. Vergil will eventually meet with Dante and Triata, but I want to try and make this a long fic. I hope more people actually REVIEW sometime. I get better motivation when people MOTIVATE me with reviews, good or bad.

Brain: OK, I'm back. Now then, I'd like to inform you once more: NOBODY CARES!

Me: BE QIUET!

Brain: Supercalifragilisticexpealadocious

Me: You spelled that wrong, you moron!

Brain: Or did I?

Me: Grrrrrr...( hits self in head causing pain to Brain)

Brain: Ha! And again HA! And HA! some more! You just hurt yourself too!

Me: (Cursing under breath at Brain)

OK. This is Brain. The moron who wrote this fic is currently bashing their skull in, trying to hurt me... OW!... Anyway, I would just like to say... give comments. This idiot is driving me insane! And remember, cruelty to brains is ilegal and unethical.

Me:( An idea clicks in my head) Ow, my brain.

Brain: Oh God no! ( yells in pain) She's found my only weakness! The words, Ow and my and brain in the same scentance!

OK. 'Tis me! I'm back... please, just enjoy and R&R. 0.0


	6. Demons Clash Ch 6

**NOTE: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was virtually out of ideas. I'm glad I've got a few people who like this. All the more reason to continue! I hope you all learn to like this, 'cause I'm trying to make it somewhat interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I still, even after then endless hours of doing random things, do not own anything from the DMC series. ( sob, sob) **

Dante smiled in grim delight as the Vanguards fell to the ground; their lifeless bodies sitting in a puddle of their own blood. His eyes shined with a temporary ease in his seemingly endless bloodlust, and he shook with energy that he'd yet to release. "Done already guys? You know, you're gonna ruin my fun that way." Dante said to the corpses in a mocking tone. Triata kneeled a distance away from the bodies, shaking still from the surprise of the attack. Her crystal brown eyes were wide and dark from shock; her hair was blood soaked and stained with a deep colored red.

"Where did they come from so fast?" Triata asked in a shaky voice. Slowly, she rose to her feet, taking careful steps over to Dante. Her arm was bleeding bad, but was slowly healing over. She became uneasy and frightened at the sight of her skin coming together so fast, not to mention at it's own accord. The deep ruby red colored blood dripped off her fingers. Those evil little demons would pay for slicing her arm with that massive scythe. She would cut them all down, all of them. Dante looked over at her, his eyes still aglow and thought about where they may have come from. He didn't get a chance to voice his thoughts, as a horrendous sound rang through the atmosphere.

Vergil's scream tore the air with a razor-like pitch and volume. Even the sky went dead at the deafening sound. Triata became surrounded by an odd aurora that blackened and ripped the air into a cold warp. Within seconds, the blackness vanished, and she seemed to be in utter peace with the world.

"What the hell?" Dante said in a confused tone. He slipped Rebellion into it's sheath and reached out for Triata. Suddenly, she came alive and struck out with the sword that she'd been holding onto since just before the Vanguards' attacked. She bashed him in the shoulder with her blade, and then tore the sword from his flesh. He screamed in surprise at the original shock of pain, but quickly grabbed Rebellion from it's sheath and spun it on Triata. The blade caught her left hand and sliced the palm open; blood spurting from the wound from the moment the skin cut. But, it healed at a speed that was sick even for a demon, and she gripped the hilt of her sword once more.

"You will not live past the noon hour, half breed." Triata said in an inhuman voice.

"I told you I'd kill you if you betrayed me, and I meant every word of it!" Dante said in a frustrated, yet clearly amused voice. Slashing his sword at her without mercy, he aimed for her chest. He would plunge his sword into her heart and win himself a victory against the demon that had become Triata. _'That sword is probably something she obtained in Hell.'_ He thought. She would die this hour, no matter the cost.

Triata dodged the blade of his massive sword, and opened her mouth as wide as it would go. She revealed two rows of sharp, demon-like teeth that could tear through bone. Dante was set off guard at this sight, and for it he felt the pain of sharpened steel driven deep into his shoulder once more. He winced and cringed in agony, and a river of the purest of hates ran through him. A red light that seemed to be littered with the black scars of loathing exploded around his form, and Triata's sword flew from Dante's shoulder.

Screeching desperate cries that her sword not be lost, Triata teleported at a lightning speed to where the sword would fall. She caught it where it was to land, but by the blade instead of the hilt. The metal was molten in temperature, and it burned through her flesh. With an anguished cry and a loud clatter, Triata dropped the sword to the ground and fell to her knees.

Dante's form was slowly becoming easier to recognize as the glow subsided, and he looked more like a shining shadow than a man surrounded by light. As Triata reached down to grab her sword in her torn hands, she saw, to her horror, that it was gone. She flipped her head around in panic as she searched for the weapon which had laid by her feet only seconds before, and went into a fit of rage when she saw that Dante held it in his hands; though he was yards away. Now, the real test began for the both of them. Triata, though not of her own accord, had entered Devil Trigger. She indeed, was at least a part demon; that Dante was sure of now. Her eyes were lit with a red fire that abolished her ability to show feeling through them. But, as the cub learns their skills, so must the lead of the lions earn his place as the dominant one.

Dante, too, was in Devil Trigger. His wings were spread in a threatening manner, and he wielded two swords: the Rebellion and Yaramoto Dragon. His eyes were glowing with obvious rage and amusement. _'The oddest of feelings he can display together with one and other.'_ Triata thought through her own anger. Bounding from the virtual Hell she kneeled on, she swiped he slowly-forming demon claws at Dante. He brought Rebellion up to meet her attack, and threw Triata back ten feet. Spreading his wings to their full width, Dante flew from the ground, taking to the skies. He lowered the swords to his sides and waited for Triata to make her move.

With unnatural speed Triata turned onto her feet and stood to stare Dante in the eyes. Raising Yaramoto Dragon to point it at Triata; he made a cutting motion over his own throat, then laughed as she spread her wings in an attempt to scare him.

"Are you afraid, half breed?" Triata asked in the inhuman voice she now spoke with.

"Hahaha… Why should I be?" Dante asked in a mocking tone. His voice seemed to be doubled over with an echo when he spoke.

"Because, you're part human. A wretched being that should never have had the right to step on the face of this planet. One who is soon to be annihilated!"

"I hate it when the speech caries on for more then a couple seconds." Dante said, clearly trying to annoy Triata. He succeeded in doing so as she surged from the dirt covered ground to meet him in the air; snatching at the sword in his hands. He tried to spin out of the way, but was victorious only in losing Rebellion. Enraged, Dante kicked Triata to the ground and landed to meet her. As she stood, using all her strength to lift the massive sword, she felt herself shake in horror at his next words: "…. Die."

Sorry to leave you hanging like that. I'm already working on the next chapter, so don't fret friends! It shall be up soon!

Brain: Don't listen to her!

Me: Must you speak every time?

Brain: I'm part of the fic now. Nothing you can do about that! NOTHING! Muwuwahahahaha!

Yeah….. O.O? I hope to have some more of this done soon. R&R!

P.S. Sorry this is kinda short.


End file.
